This is an application for a cooperative agreement (U54), Mechanisms of Alcoholic Pathology (MAP), between faculties of the Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute (BBRI) at North Carolina Central University (NCCU), a Minority-Serving Institution, and the Bowles Center for Alcohol Studies at The University of North Carolina (UNC) School of Medicine. This proposal represents a true collaborative effort between the NCCU and UNC faculty with both groups contributing significant effort and being essential to the success of this CMARCD Program. Within this proposal, an NCCU Administrative component and three Research Components will integrate with the UNC-ARC Administrative, Education, 5 Research Components, and Cores, as well as other activities at the Bowles Center for Alcohol Studies. The UNC-ARC investigates mechanisms of alcohol pathology across the spectrum of behavioral, tissue, and cellular pathologies that occur with alcohol exposure. This proposal will focus on cellular pathologies that easily integrate into the ongoing overall theme of the UNC-ARC. Thus, both the UNC-ARC research components and this U54 proposal are integrated around the central theme that alcohol-induced pathology involves molecular and cellular changes that occur with alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The objectives of this U54 partnership are: 1) To investigate molecular mechanisms of alcohol-induced cellular pathology. By conducting an integrated and focused investigation into the molecular mechanisms of alcohol pathology this proposal will make important contributions to understanding alcohol morbidity and will create an active and successful research program on alcohol pathology at NCCU; 2) To provide scholarly education on Alcohol Pathology. The educational efforts in this proposal will educate NCCU students on alcohol pharmacology and alcohol related pathologies and health disparities through a combined Annual Alcohol Research Day, new alcohol course curricula developed by NCCU faculty, an alcohol seminar series hosted by the BBRI, the UNC Bowles Center for Alcohol Studies seminar series, and NCCU fellowships to students on alcohol pathology and minorities. Ultimately, this proposal will conduct, promote, support, and mentor research into mechanisms of alcohol pathology, creating an acfive and successful alcohol research program within the NCCU-BBRI that synergizes with the UNC-ARC to advance education and discoveries.